1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to intraocular lenses to be used as artifical lens implants in eyes from which the cataractous natural lens has been removed, and more particularly to an improved attachment system for the haptic elements of an intraocular lens.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Intraocular lenses used as artificial lens implants are well-known in the art. One of the factors in determining the length of an incision to be made for insertion of the intraocular lens is the overall height of the lens. Any reduction in the height of the lens would allow for a smaller incision, which is surgically desirable. The smaller the incision that is necessary, the less difficult it is for the post-operative recovery and healing period of the patient. In addition, a thick lens increases the total weight of the lens. Excessive lens weight may contribute to distortion of the pupil or other undesirable effects.
The prior art lenses typically have a base at the bottom of the lens to which the haptic elements are attached. Typically, the haptic elements are attached to the base in one of two methods. The first is to drill a hole into the base, insert the haptic element into the hole, and secure it therein by a suitable method well-known to those skilled in the art, such as staking with a heat probe. The second method is to mold or manufacture the haptic elements as an integral portion of the base.
In either method, it is necessary to utilize a base to attach the haptic elements. The base increases the height of the lens and adds to the total weight of the lens.
Intraocular lenses may be implanted in either the anterior or the posterior chamber of the eye, depending on the lens design. An important consideration when the intraocular lens is to be used in the anterior chamber of the eye, is the desirability of minimizing contact of the lens with the iris. To accomplish this, the haptic elements extend outwardly and downwardly from the base of the artificial lens. This provides for a separation from the iris, but at the same time increases the overall height of the artificial lens.
In the continuing effort to reduce the height and weight of an intraocular lens, the present invention provides an artificial lens having reduced overall height compared to a prior art lens, therefore requiring a smaller incision for implantation. In addition, the entire lens is lighter in weight because the base has been substantially eliminated.